


Contract

by Selah



Series: Gensou [2]
Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime Hyde would do anything just to keep from having to say the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract

Gackt pressed his lips to the pulse point, feeling the flutter of the demon's heart, and smirked. Later he was certain Hyde would deny ever being this needy, this vulnerable. He had to enjoy it while he could.

“Say it. Say that you want me,” he murmured, brushing lips against bared skin.

“Gackt....”

“Give yourself to me.”

Hyde huffed and snapped his fingers, a scroll appearing on the bed beside them. Startled, Gackt sat back on his heels, snatching up the scroll to see what was on it. And felt his eyes widen in surprise as he read the detailed terms of the contract in his hands. A confession more thorough than even the naked body beneath him. He read over it again, then a third time, tweaking a few clauses to better suit him.

“Though it's still missing something.”

Hyde snapped his fingers again, his signature burning itself into the parchment. Nodding, Gackt drew his own blood, using it to sign his true name to the contract as well. Hyde was his now, completely.


End file.
